The Madness of Death: Dreamstate
by metaldragon868
Summary: A companion fic of one-shots and dumb ideas I can't get out of my head from writing Madness of Death. Some things will be impossible, some things won't make sense, but that's not the point. 80% of it's not really to be taken seriously. It's mostly me having some fun with writing without having to have everything make sense and follow a plot. So, with that said, I hope you enjoy it.
1. Scene 1: Cookies

Project 4

The Madness of Death:

Dreamstate

Scene 1:

Cookies.

 _A/n: Hello guys, I promised I'd have MoD: Dreamstate out in April, and I'm technically holding that promise._

 _So_

 _Yeah..._

 _also, if you haven't read Madness of Death, I encourage you to. It will make this whole thing make more sense._

 _Kind of._

 _Now, if you don't know what Dreamstate is, let me try to explain it._

 _this is going to be a dumping ground for one shots, what-ifs, and dumb ideas I couldn't get rid of, but am not doing in the main fic._

 _they're all going to be RWBY related, and probably all related to Madness_

 _You also shouldn't take too much what I post here to seriously. If it's here, it's because it's either not good or important enough to go in the main fic, borderline crack, or it just couldn't happen._

 _or other_

 _other is an option_

 _now, this chapter right here, is more of a what-if, where I go"What if I made it follow canon?" but, in a crack kind of way_

 _because I can_

 _so yeah, don't take it too seriously_

 _and if you haven't read Madness of Death, well, some of this might be really weird._

 _If you have..._

 _well some of this might still be really weird._

 _but, that's enough dicking around._

 _Time for you to read._

* * *

 **Ozpin pov**

"I hope you understand why you're here, young lady." Glynda said to her, standing over her form across the table.

She was young, a child really, and yet she was responsible for five men getting sent to the hospital in a coma, an infamous criminal getting arrested, and over 50,000 lien in property damages.

"Not really." The girl flatly responded, matching Glynda's normally quite fearsome glare with a blank stare

"You were responsible for quite a lot of destruction, and reckless endangerment of yours, and the lives of others." Glynda explained, doing her best to put the fear of god into the girl

It wasn't working

"And?" she challenged with a raised brow.

" _And?_ " Glynda reiterated, speechless, her irritation growing.

 _I think that's one of the first times someone has talked back to her so casually when she's such an interesting shade of red._ I silently commented from the other side of the one-way glass

"Nothing was technically illegal, it was all self defense. I've read the law thoroughly, and I know my rights. As a minor, and a huntress in training, I have the right to defend myself to the best of my ability when threatened, so long as I use appropriate force." She answered

"Honestly, I could have killed them, and it would have still been technically legal, considering they came at me with deadly force." She added.

"And the collateral damage?" Glynda questioned

"Most of it actually wasn't my fault. I didn't blow up the shop, nor did I blow holes in the buildings. Honestly, I'm pretty sure you actually did more property damage then I did." She answered matter-of-factly.

 _Oh._ I thought, taking a sip from my mug of tea, _That was not the right thing to say to her._

I could already see the

"Actually, speaking of which, why are you here?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"What?" Glynda said, speechless

 _I wonder if I should intervene?_

"Well, you're just a huntress. You don't technically have the authority to do this, right? If I was actually in trouble I'd be interrogated by police, or maybe Watchmen if it was really bad, but you wouldn't be the one standing here if I was really in trouble." She explained

"Would you?" The girl questioned in response with another tilt of her head.

 _I should probably stop this._ I thought

At the very interesting shade of purple Ms. Goodwitch was quickly becoming, and the way her aura was violently flaring, I thought about it again.

 _But this is hilarious._ I thought, recording the whole scene with my scroll. _I'm going to save this for a rainy day._

Then, I saw her take a deep breath, before letting it out. She recomposed herself, re-adjusted her glasses, causing them to reflect the light in them with a blinding white gleam. She straightened up, and her once wild aura became focused.

My eyes widened once I realized what she was going to do

 _Oh no_

"Ms. Rose, I don't believe you have fully considered the consequences of your actions." She began, giving the girl a hard glare from behind her gleaming glasses.

I could already tell, she was about to give a lecture. A Ms. Goodwitch lecture. A very demeaning, very soul crushing, and most importantly, a very _long_ lecture. It would probably take at least an hour.

It was the worst possible scenario.

 _I have to stop this before she gets too far_. I thought, grabbing the plate of cookies on my way out, _because once she really gets started, not even_ _I_ _can stop her._

I opened the door to the room just as Glynda said, "Your actions were reckless and short-sighted-"

"I think that's enough" I said, cutting her off.

She gave me an angry glare in response, but acquiesced.

 _Well, that was close._ I thought, suppressing a shiver and a grimace.

I turned to the young girl on the other side of the table

"Ruby Rose…"I began, looking into her unusual hollow silver eyes as I set the plate of cookies down on the table.

"You have silver eyes…" I said distractedly, thinking out loud.

 _Not exactly a common feature, and the old forgotten stories about them…_ I thought more internally.

 _I wonder if they hold a grain of truth?_

Given the strange feeling I got from her, just by looking into her hollow eyes, I'd be willing to say yes. Though, considering how incredibly old and vague the legends are, what that actually means is up for quite a lot of debate.

 _Maybe I'll find out for myself?_ I considered.

Another thing I found unsettling was the incessant quiet buzzing going on in the background. Normally, I'd say that it was just the sounds of the machinery around the building, the speakers or the AC. But, considering it was oscillating in resonance with Ms. Rose's Aura, I was willing to bet that wasn't a coincidence.

 _But what does it mean?_ I wondered.

Then I heard Ms. Goodwitch clearing her throat, shaking me from my thoughts. I then noticed that as I had been silently scrutinizing Ms. Rose, so too had she been observing me.

"Ms. Rose…what did you do to those men?" I asked

"None of the cameras were intact and able to show us anything, nor did you leave any serious wounds on them. And yet, all of them were bleeding from various orifices and unconscious." I stated.

"I stopped them." She replied simply

"Stopped them how?" I asked.

"They tried to hurt me, so I hurt them back." She answered cryptically

I hummed in acknowledgment as I thought about what she said.

 _She's being rather evasive about it. Unless she just doesn't know how to explain it? Perhaps something with her silver eyes?_ I considered

Then, glancing down, I noticed something

The pile of cookies was smaller than it was before.

I had brought in 16 cookies with me. But, as I mentally counted them all out, there was only 12 on the plate.

I glanced up at Ms. Rose to see any sign of her involvement, whether it be a small smirk, or some crumbs on her person.

But there was nothing.

I looked at Glynda to see if she saw anything, but she was still just glaring angrily at Ms. Rose.

I turned to my watch for a second to see what time it was, and found that it was 8:17, and I had entered the room at 8:12.

 _Have I really been in here for 5 minutes already?_ I wondered.

When I turned back to Ms. Rose to begin questioning again, I noticed that another two cookies had gone missing.

 _How-?_

Shaking my head of paranoid thoughts, I returned to the matter at hand.

"Regardless, Ms. Rose, what you did in front of Ms. Goodwitch was very impressive for someone so young. Especially with such an elaborate and dangerous weapon." I said.

"In fact…" I began with a small smile, knowing full well who her uncle was

"I only know one person to be capable of using a Scythe like this. A dusty old crow…" I commented, trailing off and expecting her to fill it in.

Instead, I heard her mutter, "More like cheap drunk bird."

At that, I couldn't help but give small snort of surprised mirth at her bluntness.

"True, he is that." I said, smiling as I looked down

To a plate of 8 cookies

 _What_ I thought blankly, my eyes widening

I glanced over to Glynda only to see her eyes wide, staring at the shrinking plate of cookies, just as surprised and confused as I was.

"So." Ms. Rose began, shaking us from our confused thoughts.

"Why _are_ you here?" She asked

"pardon?" I asked

"as I said before, you aren't police, so can't have arrested me. The fact you can even use this room is a little suspicious. As is the fact the headmaster of Beacon himself came all the way down here to see little old me." She expounded, smirking slightly to the very end.

After another moment to process what she said, I gave a short bark of laughter.

"it seems your uncle wasn't understating you at all. You're quite perceptive for someone of your age." I said with a chuckle.

"So you _are_ part of uncle's little club." She mused in quiet realization and vindication.

At that, I raised a brow.

"So you know about us?" I wondered out loud.

"Did Qrow tell you?" I asked

"Not explicitly, no." She answered cryptically.

"I've just always had thing for mysteries, curiosities, and the unknown. And uncle Qrow wasn't as subtle as he thought he was." She continued.

"So you know of the maidens?" I said, concerned about how good my spymaster could be at his job, if his _niece_ could figure him out.

But at my remark, her grin simply grew ever wider and more predatory.

"Now I do." She said simply

At that, I could hear Glynda facepalm loudly behind me, as well as the feelings of disappointment rolling off her soul.

 _Well._ I thought _that could have gone better_.

As I did, I looked downward, and once again noticed the plate of cookies. Six cookies, to be precise.

I looked up, narrowing my eyes at the girl in front of me.

 _She may look young, but she's nothing to underestimate_ I thought

But it was driving me crazy how the were disappearing.

 _How is she doing it from right underneath_ _both_ _of our noses?_ I wondered.

Taking a moment to look at my watch, I saw that it was now 8:43 pm.

But, I couldn't have been in here for a half hour...could I?

I looked up again at the girl in front of me, still wearing that crooked grin.

I sighed, realizing I might have underestimated her too much. That I should have headed Qrow's warnings about his dear niece. He loved her, that was beyond a doubt, but he also spoke, at length, about how inquisitive, crafty, and downright devious she could be.

Still though, all this was really just proving that I was more right in my decision than I thought.

"Ms. Rose." I began, trying to start a new conversation.

Based on the way she seemed to sober up, she understood that.

"based on the exploits of what you've done tonight, Glynda's praise, as well as your uncle's, I feel that your talents are being wasted at signal. I'd be willing to bet you find it boring." I stated.

"Am I correct in that regard?" I asked.

With that question, she lowered her head, taking on a more solemn and shameful look.

"It's worse than that. Not only are all my classes too easy or boring, but nobody likes me, not even the teachers. They always think I'm creepy or too weird or something. And I'm just not very good with people, so I don't know what to do about it."

" The only person who makes it better is Yang. But now she's leaving too, and with her gone, I know the next 2 years at Signal are going to be hell." Ms. Rose confessed.

I hummed in thought.

 _It was worse than I thought. It seems as if Signal is a downright painful experience for her, as opposed to to being simply boring._ I pondered

 _But, that should make my next offer all the more inviting._

"Well then, Ms. Rose. You should be happy to know that I would like to extend an invitation to you, to attend Beacon. A place I believe you will feel more comfortable, or at the least, a place where you can truly be put to use." I announced

I could see her hollow silver eyes light up at that, getting filled with a measure of hope.

"Really?" She questioned, a measure of suspicion still lying within her.

"Really." I answered sincerely.

She hummed in acknowledgement, thinking on it for a moment, her eyes fluttering to the corner of the room.

"What makes you think Beacon would be so much better than signal?" She asked.

Her question momentarily took me off guard. Most would jump at the chance to go if given this opportunity. Ms. Rose especially seemed like she'd be inclined to go more than most.

But here she was, once again shattering much assumptions by playing the game cautiously.

"What do you mean?" I cautiously asked

"As helpful as Yang and Qrow were at signal, without them, signal was mostly terrible. Sure, it was interesting for a while, but then everything either became boring or dreadful. Either way, there was nothing for me to look forward to other than going home." She explained with a flat look.

"What makes you so sure Beacon will be any different?" She questioned

"Sure, it might entertain me for a while. I might learn some new things here and there…" She began

"But people will still see me as the weird creepy girl. I'll be unwelcome and unwanted, the pariah of the school in months if not weeks." She explained

Seeing she had something of a point, I looked down towards the table, taking careful note of the five remaining cookies as I considered my next course of action.

"So, Professor Ozpin." She said, raising her voice to shake me from my thoughts.

"How do I know this won't turn out just like signal? With Yang being my only refuge in the ocean of boredom and hate I will get?" She asked

"What's so special about Beacon?" She finished.

This time, she gave me a moment to consider my answer. Glancing at my watch, noting that it now read 8:56 pm, and that only four cookies remained on the plate, I got the feeling I was running out of time and chances. I got the feeling that if I wasn't careful, that if I didn't play this right, I would lose this girl of incredible talent.

And I couldn't allow that.

So I thought about what could possibly convince her to stay. What could possibly feed and entertain this girl of incredible curiosity and skill. What would possibly satisfy her?

 _Hmm..._ I considered. _That might work._

"How about this, Ms. Rose." I began. "I'll give you two things."

I could see by the way she seemed to perk up, that I had her attention.

"First, unlimited access to the forge of the school. Something that is usually restricted to Seniors." I said. "I've heard from your Uncle that you have quite the affinity for engineering weapons. So, you would probably appreciate the freedom to really exercise that creativity."

"And the second?" She asked, in curious and eager tone.

Glancing down for a moment, I noticed that there was only three cookies remaining on the plate.

"The second, is an apprenticeship to one of the teachers." I announced.

With those words, I could immediately feel Glynda's burning gaze on me, and I could practically hear the aneurysm developing, not to mention the no doubt lengthy lecture she would have for me when this was over.

 _But it will all be worth it….won't it?_

Ms. Rose seemed to consider it for a careful moment.

"Do I get to pick?" She asked, tilting her head ever so slightly to the left.

I paused, wondering what her game here was. The glimpse of the one remaining cookie on the plate told me what I needed.

"Within reason." I answered.

"Okay then." She said with a satisfied nod.

Then, she turned to looked at Glynda, and said, "I want her.", without a trace of subtlety or tact.

"What?" Glynda and I both exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Is there something wrong with that" she asked with a raised brow and tilted head.

I looked at Glynda, and she at me, having a silent conversation with her about it.

"No." I began, glancing toward Ms. Rose, and the now two remaining cookies on the plate.

"It's just… unexpected. Would you care to explain why?" I asked, curious

"I've always been somewhat interested in Dust and Aura control, Uncle Qrow and dad never really knew anything about it, and none of the teachers that specialized at it in school wanted to be anywhere near me." She explained

"So, I thought I'd take the opportunity given to me." She said with small, pleased smile. One that held the barest hint of a predatory edge.

Looking towards Glynda once more, I gave her the silent signal to just go with it.

By which I mean I gave her a helpless shrug.

Sighing angrily, Glynda pinched her nose in that "I hate you, but I'll do it" way of hers.

"Fine." She said unhappily.

Ms. Rose just gave a happy little smile in way of response.

"So I take that as a yes?" I asked

"Sure." She said with a shrug. "It sounds interesting enough."

"Well, we'll be happy to have you." I said, finally feeling free to smile again.

"Can I go now?" She asked with another one of those tilts.

"Yes, Ms. Rose, you may go. Your acceptance letter and accompanying list of requirements should arrive soon." I answered.

"Okay, good bye Professor Ozpin, Ms. Goodwitch." She said with a shallow nod to the two of us as she got up from her seat.

On her way out of the door, she paused. She turned back to us, with another one of those tiny smiles, and said, "Thanks for the cookies."

And with that she took a bit out of a chocolate cookie held in her left hand, flashed another smile, and left the room.

I looked back toward the plate, only to see it was now gone entirely.

I could feel my eyebrow twitch and my jaw slacken at the antics of girl.

 _Well...this year should be interesting_ I thought, considering what went on tonight.

"That was my plate, wasn't it." Glynda said behind me, her voice tense with restrained anger.

At that, I paused. I realized what all I had done to her.

"I'm going to owe you for all this, aren't I?" I asked, not daring to look at her as I began to sweat bullets.

"Oh, you have no idea." She scoffed angrily.

 _Shit._

* * *

 _A/n:_

 _K, so that's the first scene_

 _cookies_

 _I'm sure you can tell why I called it that_

 _honestly, not the biggest fan of this scene._

 _But, at the same time, couldn't get it out of my head._

 _so I put it here, so my muse can stop bugging me about it._

 _Which will probably be the case for a lot of these Dreamstate things._

 _That said, some Dreamstate things won't actually be impossible things that couldn't happen in Madness. And I'll tell you which ones those are, but it'll be kind of obvious._

 _In any case, I'll be updating the main fic, Madness, soon enough, finally._

 _See you then._


	2. Scene 2: Dead Red, White Snow

Madness of Death: Dreamstate

Scene 2

Dead Red, White Snow

 _A/n: hey guys, this is kind of a 6 month anniversary present. It's not exact, but oh well, can't change that._

Hard to believe it's already been 6 months

Now, this scene is kind of connected to the last one. It's part of a sort of connected one shots. I say sort of because they don't entirely connect, but theyou kind have the same general premise.

You'll see what I mean after I post more of them.

Two samples a statistical study does not make

Anyway, another thing is that if yiu haven't read Madness of Death, then this might be kind of confusing for you.

Especially if you haven't read scene 23 in it

If yiu have, great, yiu might be able to figure out where this is going.

Anyway, without further ado,night should probably get onto the Dreamstate

Enjoy

* * *

 **? pov**

 _I hope this goes well_ the young girl in red thought.

She was aboard a large airship, on her way to her new school Beacon. Despite any fronts she may have put up with regards toward Professor Ozpin or Glynda Goodwitch, the fact was, she was a bit nervous. Mainly because she still wasn't sure if this place would be any better than Signal was. Signal was frankly hell for her. She was too smart for her own good, honeslty, soaking up knowledge like sponge. Instead of being every teacher's dream, she started to question them more and more, eagerly wanting to know more, to find a challenge.

Instead of viewing this as Ruby being a good student with an appetite for knowledge, they saw her as being rebellious, disrespectful, and an attention seeking annoyance. Not to mention creepy, but everyone seemed to see her that way. The end result being that everyone at Signal found her varying degrees of annoying or unsettling. No matter where she went, people always made her feel like an outsider that didn't belong.

Everyone except her family. Her big sister Yang was the only source of refuge from the bullying and alienation she faced at school. Sometimes, whenever Qrow managed to be there, he would be one too, but usually he was too busy to help.

So while it was a blessing that she would be able to join her sister in attending Beacon, it also meant she might be facing even more alienation, what with the fact she was about 2 years under the standard entrance age. All she could hope was that they were more mature than the people at beacon, and that they wouldn't get physical with her. That, and that she would be able to see Yang a lot.

Little did she know that her sister felt much the same.

"I'm so happy my baby sis is coming to Beacon with me!" Yang exclaimed, hugging her younger sister to her chest tightly, an action Ruby weathered stoically. She loved her big sister, she did, but sometimes she felt like a bit much.

Ever since the incident years ago, Yang had treasured the miracle that was Ruby's life with every fiber of her being. She loved Ruby, more than Ruby fully understood, and probably more than her father and uncle. How could she not? After all, it was all her fault that it happened, and it was nothing short of a miracle that Ruby managed to come back.

And once she did, Yang vowed to truly appreciate Ruby for all she was worth. She had nearly lost her once, and she would never let anything like that happen to her adorable little sister again.

Seeing others alienate and bully her only made her draw closer to her baby sister. She knew that as stoic as Ruby might be, all the things they did to her still hurt deep down. So she did everything she could to show Ruby how much she was loved and cherished, to make sure that Ruby never let it all get to her, that she never felt unwanted.

"So." Yang began, looking down toward her dearest little sister in her arms, "How do you feel about going to Beacon with me?"

At this, Ruby sighed, "I can only hope it's better than Signal."

"Come on, it's gonna be great! Nobody knows you here! You don't have that creepy reputation to haunt you here!" Yang exclaimed, trying to cheer her sister up.

"Yeah…but I don't exactly have the best track record with people." Ruby commented

Now it was Yang's turn to sigh, "You have a point there sis.", she said as she looked over the crowd of people in the airship, all potential friends, or enemies.

Glancing back down towards Ruby, she asked, "So, do you want me to try to help? Try to make friends for you? Scare off any bullys?"

"No…not…yet." Ruby carefully answered.

Looking back up at her elder sister, she continued, "First I want to try on my own. Ok?"

"Ok sis. I'll let you try on your own." She responded with a small smile.

Then the smile fell away and her face hardened momentarily, "But, if anything happens, I'm there for you, ok?" She said.

It was things like that that made Yang the only refuge of safety for Ruby. She knew it was true, and just knowing that someone was there for her, that someone actually cared for her so deeply…well, it was enough to keep her going through the otherwise hellish existence she had to endure. If it wasn't for her family, for her sister, she would have given up on humanity long ago.

"Ok" Ruby acknowledged with all the warmth she could muster, lying back and allowing her body to rest against her sister's body.

She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to relax and lower her guard, trusting her sister to protect her.

Later, once they arrived at the school, Yang left ahead of Ruby to scout out the school, while Ruby stayed behind and took in the sights. Yang was supposed to come back when she was done, and then they would go to the auditorium together.

Unfortunately things rarely seem to work out as planned when Ruby became involved.

A collision from behind caused Ruby to stumble forward a few steps.

"Watch where you're going you dunce!" A shrill voice exclaimed

Turning, Ruby found herself face to face with someone almost as pale as she was.

Almost.

But she was certainly trying her damndest to get there.

She wore a white dress, a white jacket with a red interior. He sapphire blues eyes were glaring at her with indignant irritation. She seemed about to say something else in that shrill voice of hers. But Ruby wasn't focused on that.

Instead, she was staring at the pale girl's white hair, in particular, the way it was fashioned.

 _It's…wrong._ Ruby thought, her own sense of irritation filling her.

 _It's asymmetrical. Why is it asymmetrical?_ She thought, bewildered by it.

As much as she might deny it on occasion, Ruby did have a certain…obsession, with symmetry. It wasn't that bad most of the time, but sometimes looking at things that were just needlessly asymmetrical pissed her off. Especially if she couldn't fix them.

And so, as Ruby stared at the girl's head, her hands twitching as she constantly fought off the urge to _FIX IT_ , she completely ignored the older girl's speech.

That is, until she got right up in her face.

"Do you even know what this is?" She questioned, getting right up in her face with a glass vile of the dark substance.

"It's Dust! You know, Earth, Wind, Fire?" She continued, shaking the vile for emphasis with each word.

Unfortunately the seal on the vile wasn't as secure as she thought, and with each shake, she sent particles of the Dust flying toward Ruby. As the particulates flew into her nose, Ruby quickly became distracted as the reaction to the intrusion rapidly began to build within her. The older girl in front of her, however, was to distracted by her own rant to notice the signs of the growing sneeze, or it's explosive results.

And so, with a huff, and a puff…

"Do you have any idea how dangerous th-" the girl tried to rant

 _ **BOOM!**_

Ruby finally sneezed, causing an explosive chain of events, which climaxed with the entire vile of dust exploding in both their faces.

The girl in white, her Aura buffering the blow, began coughing out the soot she had inhaled. Further enraged by the damage done to her person by the little girl in front of her, she opened her eyes and began to glare at her, preparing to go off on another rant.

However, when she saw what lay before her, there was only one course of action to her.

She screamed.

Yang had been walking around the school, not to far away herself when she heard it, _felt_ it.

First, there was the explosion, the distant _Boom_ and the tremor it produced. Then, there was the deafening shrill shriek of abject horror. But most off all, ti was the unshakable feeling in her gut that something had gone _horribly_ wrong that got her moving.

Without wasting another moment, she spun around, and ran as fast as she could back to the entrance of the school. As she pushed her way through the crowd before her, she could only pray for her sister's safety.

 _Ruby, please be ok_.

Unfortunately, it was not to be, as the older girl in white finery had discovered.

When the smoke had cleared in front of her, instead of seeing the girl in red standing before her, surprised and sheepish, instead she saw something else. Unlike her, Ruby's aura wasn't nearly as protective as most peoples were. It was still present, it's just it was barely able to stop a stapler, let alone a bullet. So, when explosion detonated in her face, there were consequences.

And consequently, the older girl was now staring at the body of Ruby Rose, sprawled out on the ground.

Her face blown off.

For the most part, her skull was covered in a bloody mess, shredded muscle covering it, but in some places bone actually peeked through, though still stained with blood so it wasn't porcelain white most people thought it was. Her mouth, in particular, was missing a good deal of flesh, especially the lips and parts of the cheeks, allowing one to see inside her mouth and her teeth, bloodied as they were. What remained of her eyes were dark bloody holes, and the front of her scalp had been blown off.

The rest of her body, however, was, for the most part, fine. There were, untouchably, some internal injuries caused by the shockwave. Some ruptured blood veins, damaged organs, so on and so forth. But the missing face was by far the most critical injury.

Another consequence of having her face blown off was that her face wasn't simply vaporized, not all of it, at least. Something the girl in white realized when she noticed the bloodied bits of flesh that covered her. A consequence of being at ground zero of the explosion.

 _She's dead_ The girl concluded. How could she not? After all, people don't usually walk away from having their face blown off.

 _B-but her aura should have protected her_ She thought, before it was startled by another one.

She didn't actually have any evidence that this girl was _actually_ a huntress in training. After all, she looked far too young to be attending here. She looked she should have just started combat school, if anything. And again, that's assuming she _was_ training to be a huntress.

In truth, she had no idea why this girl was here, or who she was.

Even worse, this was her first experience with something like this. A bloody and grisly death, up close and personal. Despite her training, she had never really seen _true_ violence. Not the bloody, gory, reality of actual combat. She just had lots of training. Painful, arduous, and tiring, but otherwise _safe_ , training.

And of course she had seen Grimm get killed, and she had seen tv and movies. But seeing it up close and personal, in the flesh, on another human being? Nothing could truly prepare her for that.

"Ruby!" A voice cried out, shaking her from her dazed stupor.

Turning to the source, she saw a girl with golden blonde hair, violet irises, and wearing a brown jacket.

Yang, terrified of what she might find, ran to the place that seemed to be calling to her, a place covered in a disturbing amount of blood, with a girl in white, stained with blood and bits of gore, standing close to a body on the ground.

"Ruby!" She cried out again, hopping to promote a response from her dear sister.

But nothing came.

And she soon found out why. Upon seeing her bloodied sister in her current state, tears welled in her eyes as crushing despair filled her, carving out a hole in her heart.

"No!" She wailed, clutching her sister's body in her arms, hoping beyond hope that _somehow_ , she still lived.

 _No! She can't be gone! She can't be!_ She despaired, the hole growing as the loss began to settle in.

As she hugged her sister's still warm body, hoping for some sign of life, tears streamed down her face.

In the background, the girl in white could only feel her guilt grow.

 _I did this_ She thought.

Normally, she might have pushed off blame to someone else, trying to avoid the guilt and consequences of her actions. But, seeing this, knowing how serious it all was, she couldn't find it in her to try to find a way out.

She had always had some problems with her temper, and usually regretted what happened after it simmered off. But this was the first time someone had actually gotten _hurt_ by it.

And the guilt she already had was only magnified by the fact she now saw the impact of her actions on others. Seeing this blonde's sorrow reminded her that she hadn't just ruined the little girl's life, but the lives of those she knew.

She hadn't just hurt the little girl, she had hurt the blonde, the girl's family, and anyone she knew. Something very plain to see know.

So, in an act that ran counter what her instincts were saying, she decided to try and take responsibility for her actions.

"I-I'm sorry." She apologized, her voice barely a whisper.

But the Yang still heard it.

"… _What_ " She said after a moment, processing what the other girl had said.

Within Yang, a change was occurring. All the loss, the sorrow, the grief, it began to change, and get funneled into something else other than simply crying.

"I-I…I said I'm sorry. I-it's my fault this happened." The girl in white managed to stutter out, guilt and fear overwhelming her.

And for good reason.

"You did this to her?" Yang ground out, fury building inside her.

Already her aura was beginning to respond to rage, her hair beginning to glow and burn with golden flames, her eyes flicking into crimson orbs. She gently lay her dear sister back onto the ground and began to turn to the one who spoke.

"You're the one that did this to her?" She questioned again, glaring fiercely at the girl in white.

"I-I…" She stammered out as the blonde stalked up to her. Instead of answering verbally, she simply gulped and nodded, unable to say the words.

"Why?" She ground out.

"I-it was just a-an accident." The white haired girl stammered, trying to explain.

"An _accident_?" She seethed, gesturing to the still bleeding body of her sister, "That wasn't an _accident_ "

"That was my sister!" She roared at the girl.

And for that, the girl in white had no response. What could she possibly say?

" **I'm going to fucking kill you.** " The blond growled, eyes narrowing, teeth bared in rage.

She meant every word of it, the girl in white could see it in her eyes, the way she moved, the way her aura raged around her. And so did someone else.

In a flash, Yang lunged at the girl in white, blinding rage driving her to get revenge. She grabbed hold of the pale girl's neck, gripping it tightly in her large hands, and hoisted her off the ground, leaving her feet dangling.

As the white girl in hung there, choking on the furious hand of a grieving sister, help arrived in an unexpected form.

"Put her down." A voice filled with steel said.

It was at this moment that Yang notice the dark blade pressed up against her throat. Instead of floundering, however, simply grit her teeth, the flames in her hair flaring in rage at being interrupted.

"This isn't any of your business, this is between me, and _her_." Yang growled, not even bothering to look at the intruder.

But the girl in white did.

It was another young girl, about their age, who came to the rescue, dressed in black and white, and wearing a black bow tie on top. Her amber eyes were narrowed at the person she was holding the black blade to, resolve firmly placed in them.

"I'm not going to let you kill her." She responded.

 _Even if she is s Schnee_. The girl in black added silently.

"Oh, but you were perfectly fine letting her _kill my sister_." Yang retorted with venom.

The girl in black paused, momentarily hit by the guilt of not being able to do anything, of not even _thinking_ of doing anything. When she saw what was about to happen, she started chuckling silently, thinking the girl in red would be perfectly fine, that her aura would protect her. When the grisly truth was revealed, however, she was disgusted with herself for laughing at her death.

"…There was nothing I could do." She meekly countered the steel in her voice quivering as her resolve fell ever so slightly.

"But even still, this isn't the answer. She doesn't deserve this, and you don't deserve to get blood on your hands!" The girl in black continued.

"Oh, but she has _plenty_ on hers. I mean, Ruby didn't deserve to die, but that didn't stop this bitch from killing her." She seethed.

Yang was beyond rage, beyond fury, at this point. While she had never actually killed someone, intentionally, at least, that didn't mean she was going to hesitate now. In fact, she was so incredibly furious, she didn't really care if she added one or two people to the body count she was going to rack up.

And sure, she had a blade to her throat, but at this point she didn't care. Ruby was _gone_ , and it was _all her fault._ She didn't care about herself right now. All she cared about was avenging her sister.

And with that thought, she brought the girl in her right hand closer, as she was about to deliver the strongest, most fury and aura filled haymaker in her life, something strong enough that it would probably dent her skull, snap her neck, or kill her though sheer blunt force trauma to the head, aura or no.

But as she felt the girl in black's blade tighten across her neck, triggering her aura to try and protect her, something stopped her.

" _Yang"_ She heard. Not with her ears, but with her mind.

 _Ruby?_ She thought, recognizing it.

Her sister had done it with her fairly often, usually whenever they couldn't speak or they needed a private chat of some kind. They still weren't entirely sure _why_ she could speak in people's heads, but the chalked it up as either having something to do with her semblance, or why she was still alive.

Which brought her back to the issue at hand.

"Ruby." She said, breathless.

In an instant, she dropped the girl in her hands, the action surprising the girl in black enough to give Yang the breathing space she need to push herself out of her grip, and run to her sister.

"Ruby!" She cried again, falling to her knees in front of her sister's body.

At her presence, new life seemed to be breathed into the girl in red, as her body began to be wracked by coughs as it struggled to breathe again. Seeing her sister alive again pushed any thoughts of rage of revenge from her mind, and all that remained was joy and relief.

Ruby was alive.

 _I guess I really shouldn't be surprised by that._ She thought. _After all, it's hardly the worse wound she's ever received._

 _But it's still a close third._ She added silently

Still, sisterly concern rose again, as while she knew Ruby would be alright, now that her mind was clear of rage, she also knew she was far from comfortable, and she still needed help.

So, careful as she could, she picked her sister up in her arms, whispering gently in her ear, "It's going to be alright Rubes. I've got you."

The mere presence of her sister was enough to help calm Ruby down, who was currently in some of the worst pain of her life, which was saying a lot. Still, it hardly compared to the time she was practically torn to shreds by Grimm, or was drowned for several minutes before her sister saved her, and her body restarted. All in all, despite her pain, she felt safe in her sister's hands, so she allowed herself to fall asleep in her arms.

The bystanders could only look on, bewildered as they watched the blonde girl carry her bloodied sister away in her arms. But then, she stopped abruptly, and turned, facing the girl in white.

"What's your name?" She questioned with narrowed crimson eyes.

"Uh…W-Wiess. Weiss Schnee." The Schnee stuttered, still gasping for breath from her near death experience.

She was too startled by the whole thing to even _think_ of trying to flaunt her status as the SDC heiress.

"You better watch your back, Schnee. She might not be dead, but I'll _never_ forget what you did to her." Yang responded.

And with that, she turned around and continued to walk back to the school, in search of a medic.

Once she was out of her sight, Weiss was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Glad she hadn't actually killed someone, and that she herself hadn't died.

Turning to the one who saved her life, or at least tried to, she held out a hand and said, "Thank you, miss…?"

She girl looked at the hand questioningly, wondering when hell had frozen over to allow _this_ to happen.

In the end, she took the hand given, and replied. "Blake Belladonna."

"Weiss Schnee, though I'm sure you already heard that." She said with a tiny smile, the attempt at humor used to try and lighten the mood, and get her away from thinking about how close she was to death.

Blake responded with the tiniest of wry smiles in return, finding some form of her own humor in how ironic this all was.

"Thank you for saving my life, Blake." Weiss said courteously, meaning every word.

 _I didn't think I'd ever hear those words_ Blake thought. And she never thought she'd save a Schnee either, but she couldn't just let her die.

As much as the accident was her fault, it was an accident. And Blake had seen in her eyes just how regretful she was for her actions. She never meant for Ruby to get hurt, she was just caught up in her anger. Just as the blonde had been.

Except the blonde had been positively murderous.

 _Still, in a weird way, it's funny this all happened_. She thought.

 _God must have a sick, twisted, sense of humor. Because I think I'm going to become friends with a Schnee because of a girl she nearly killed._ She added wryly, her smile growing into a smirk.

And I must say, she has no idea how right she was.

* * *

A/ n:and like that this story has an M rating

That T did not last long.

Oh well

In any case, I've had this scene in my head for a while now, and it feels good to finally post it. Frankly, there are a number of ways this scene could have gone, and this was the more serious one.

That said, I still think blowing Ruby's face off and having Yang try to kill Weiss is pretty funny. If you don't like that kind of thing, welll...

You're probably in the wrong place.

Also, I'm planning on posting the other two variations on this after this one. So you can expect to that coming in at some point.

You can also expect Kokkinos to make an appearance in another one coming relatively soon

I also might, _might_ be posting the collaboration soon on some host team collaboration account thing. In which case you I'll tell you how to find it

Anyway, that'd about it

Bye


	3. Scene 3: Born in Blood

Scene 3

Born in Blood

 _A/n:_

 _So here's the next dreamstate._

 _And it's fairly different from the last two. They were essentially what-ifs for if I tried to make the story follow canon more._

 _I **was** going to make the next dreamstate be a different variation of the last scene, but my muse practically demanded I do this instead._

 _Now, this time, if you haven't read Madness, this won't make hardly any sense._

 _If you have read Madness but haven't gotten to scene 24, this might be either confusing or spoilerific for you._

 _If you have read up to 24, then you're all caught up and this should be very insightful._

 _This is also kind of sneak peak at what Scene 25 will be, because this will be in it._

 _In any case, enjoy the little dreamstate._

* * *

"Now listen here, _girl_ , we're going to start with the basics of cooking so you actually start being useful, and not just another hungry mouth to feed." The man said.

He was a middle aged man in a chief's white uniform, hat and all. Despite his average height, he towered over the small girl in front of him. She was young, couldn't have been older than 5 or six, and barely came up to his waist. She had blood red hair that shadowed her face, covering her eyes.

"Now then, let's start with some basic stuff, like learning how to make eggs, got it?" He sternly announced.

The girl simply bowed her head and murmured in agreement, intimidated by him.

"What?!" He bellowed, gripping her jaw tightly and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Y-yes S-sir." she managed to stutter out, terrified of his wrath.

"Good." He growled, releasing her jaw.

Then he motioned to the stool beside him, "Now get up here so I can show you how to cook." He said.

Nodding, she climbed onto the stool so she watch him work. He demonstrated how to properly cook scrambled eggs in front of her, but when it was her turn to try, she accidentally cracked the eggs wrong, spilling them all over the counter. After whacking her in the head with a wooden spoon hard enough for her to see stars, he ordered her to clean up her mess. And as she got out a rag and tried to wipe it all down, that's when it happened.

 _Boom_

A powerful tremor shook the whole manor, making pots and pans clatter loudly. The sound of the explosion was soon matched by the sound of gunfire echoing through the halls.

"Shit!" The Chief cursed, visibly worried.

As he grabbed a knife and frying pan, he turned to the girl next to him and said, "Hide."

The girl was now even more scared than she was before. Before, she was just scared of messing up, of being thrown on the streets for being useless, of being beaten for being a failure. Now she was scared for her life. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew the Chief was worried, and if he was worried, what hope did she have?

Still, she did what he told her to. She got off the stool and hide behind the counter. But not before she grabbed a small, yet sharp, knife from the kitchen counter. She wasn't sure why she did it, it was simple reflex. But she felt safer with it in her hands.

As she hid behind the counter, she heard the sound of gunfire intensify, getting louder and louder as it got closer.

Then with a crash, the double doors to the kitchen were kicked open, and an intruder walked in. He wore a black suit and tie, with a black ballistic vest underneath. He had olive skin, messy black hair, and green eyes. He was carrying a pump-action shotgun in his hands, aiming it forwards, anticipating a threat from in front.

But it came from the side.

The chief ambushed him from the side, pushing the shotgun out of the way with the frying pan, before stabbing the gunman in the chest. Or, at least, he tried to.

Instead of penetrating his flesh, the knife seemed to glance off the man's clothes. Despite not making him bleed, the gunman still grunted out in pain, flinching painfully. The chief took the opportunity to press the advantage, smashing the fingers of the gunman's right hand with the frying pan, causing him to cry out as he dropped his gun onto the ground.

After crushing his fingers, a shimmer appeared around the gunman, before disappearing in a flash of light.

Not relenting, the chief attempted to push his attack, thrusting his knife towards the man's face. Unfortunately, the gunman had recovered enough to mostly dodge the attack, though the blade still glanced across his face. This time, however, it drew blood, creating a cut along his cheek.

The gunman kicked the chief in the chest, knocking towards that girl hidden behind the counter, giving him some breathing space. As the chief recovered from the counter-attack, he tried to close the distance again.

But it was too late.

In a flash, the gunman drew his sidearm, a .45 Mustang semi-automatic pistol, and fired.

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

With those three loud reports of his gun, the chief fell to the ground in front of me, dead. Two bleeding holes in his chest, and one in his forehead. The shock of it all, the loud gunshots echoing in the room, the suddenness of the man's death, the fact that she was now alone with the intruder, all combined to cause the little girl to stumble backwards, falling out of her hiding spot. An action that did not go unnoticed by the gunman.

"Oh?" He began, he brow raised in mild surprise as a smile began to grow in his face.

"What do we have here?" He said again as he slowly walked up to the young girl, casually stepping over the still warm corpse he just made.

The girl trembled, frozen in her spot on the floor in fear. She was terrified of the man in front of her. She had never seen someone die before and had never been this close to death itself.

When the man reached her, he gripped her jaw in his left hand, his right gingerly holding the gun.

"Hmm…" He began as he inspected my face. "You look pretty cute, girl."

Then, a thin, predatory smile grew on his face. "You'll probably be a nice piece of ass one you get older."

"Shame that'll be a while, though." He remarked again, his smile falling into a frown.

"Then again…" He began with a sigh.

"Mistress _did_ say no witnesses." He began, looking away from me as he eyed his gun in his right hand.

And in that moment, something inside that little girl _pushed_. All the fear built up before finally mounting onto two choices, fight, or flee. And the choice her instincts made, that _she_ made, changed everything.

Taking the narrow window of opportunity given to her, she whipped out the knife from behind her back, and in a flash plunged it into the hand still caressing her face.

" _AH!_ " The man howled in pain as the knife impaled the middle of his hand.

He jolted up, dropping the gun as he gripped his left hand in agony, the knife still stuck in his hand. As he stumbled backward in blinding pain, he tripped over the corpse of the chief he had made.

"You little fucking bitch." He growled, pulling the knife from his hand as he recovered.

"Now I'm really going to kill you." He continued as he began to get up, murder in his eyes

"You Fucking BI-" He began to growl again, but the words died in his throat as he saw what was in front of him.

The girl with the bloody scarlet hair.

With is gun in her trembling hands.

He knew his aura was dead and gone, as evidenced by the knife he just pulled from his hand. He was vulnerable.

The girl was scared out of her mind, the gun too big for her hands trembling fiercely. She had seen what it did, how it could kill a man. She knew that with this object in her hands, she had power, she had a chance, she could _survive_. But she also knew she could fail. There was no going back now.

Either this worked, or she was dead.

And she knew that.

The man slowly walked toward her, uninjured hand extended towards her in an attempt to be nonthreatening. "Whoa whoa, just…just calm down girl. No need to do something hasty. Just put it down."

But she didn't believe him. He was going to kill her if he got to her. If she failed, she was going to die. And with the threat of death weighing heavily in her mind, she made a choice.

When the gunman saw the subtle change in her eyes, the steel she had gathered inside as she made her decision, terrified as she was, he panicked.

"No no NO-!" He yelled, breaking into a run toward her.

But his cries were cut short with a resounding _Bang_.

The aim of a scared, untrained, child firing a gun far too large for her was far from accurate, but it seemed fate smiled upon her in a twisted way. The bullet flew through the air, before impacting the gunman.

Right in the neck.

The bullet hit towards the left side of the neck, tearing the jugular vein open, and ripping a hole in his windpipe. The force of the shot caused him to spin ever so slightly. In the throes of death, he stumbled, trying to regain his balance. One hand was clutching his throat, desperately trying to stop the bleeding, and the other reaching out to the girl.

As he choked on his own blood, he fell upon the girl, frozen in fear. Collapsing on her, he covered her in the crimson fluids leaving his body, and trapped her under his weight. As she struggled to get out from under the dying man, she only served to cover herself more thoroughly in his blood.

When she finally managed to get out from under him, she looked back to see the life draining from his eyes as he drowned in his own fluids. He looked her in the eye, and with his dying breath, let out a strangled curse.

The girl, still flooded with fear, scrambled away from him, the gun that had saved her life, and taken his, held in a white knuckle grip in her hands. She began to realize the magnitude of what she had done, that she had just taken the life of another human being, and that she had been close to death herself.

"Michael!" A voice shouted, breaking her from her thoughts.

She turned, and to her horror, there was another gunman, dressed the same as the first, with a bloody knife in one hand, and a pistol in the other. He looked to the dead gunman beside her with horror and loss. Then, before she could hide, his eyes slid to her, and his horrified expression morphed into a rictus of rage.

"You BITCH!" He snarled, teeth bared in fury, murder in his eyes, as he charged towards the little girl

Terrified she rose the gun once more, praying for it to save her one more time.

She fired again, but this time the bullet did not draw blood. It bounced off his aura, making him flinch slightly in pain, but he powered through it, too driven by rage to stop.

Horrified that her savior had failed her, she fired again, trying desperately to save herself. The shot managed to somehow hit him in the hand holding the knife, forcing him to drop it in reflex and pain, but didn't actually damage the hand itself. Still, it was all that was need to drain his aura in a flash of light.

But that was all she was able to get off before he slammed his hand into her, hoisting her into the air by her neck, and slamming her head into the wall.

Stars exploded into her vision as she suffocated under the pressure of his massive hand wrapped around her throat. Her left hand scratched against the one wrapped around his throat, trying to free herself, while the other hand struggled to raise the gun still in her tight grip, it's weight too much for one of her small, thin, arms to hold by itself.

"Stop." A voice said, calm, but commanding.

"She killed Michael." The man strangling the girl argued, glaring at her fiercely with his dark brown eyes.

"I said, **stop**." She reiterated, her tone filled with iron, giving no room for defiance.

With an angry grunt, he obeyed, releasing the girl and allowing her to fall to the ground. Coughing as she massaged her bruised throat with her free hand, she kept her death grip on the gun that had saved her life once.

When she looked up, she saw a woman standing in front of the other gunman, radiating a commanding presence. She wore white robes with a gold trim. Her hair a dark brown, and her eyes a stormy grey. At her hip was a sheathed sword, on hand resting on the golden pommel.

"Why didn't you let me kill her?!" The angry gunman questioned.

"Because I see something in her. She managed to kill Michael, a little girl. I see potential in her. A will of blood and iron rests in her, and I want to use it." She explained as she smiled down at me, a pleased and predatory smile.

She walked up to the girl, and asked, "What is your name, girl?", as she towered over her.

"U-uh" The girl stammered, stunned. Nobody had ever asked her name before. She didn't even _have_ a name. She had always just been called, "girl", or, "little bitch" when someone was mad.

"I-I don't have a name." She managed to stutter out.

"Hmm…" The woman hummed in thought.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to give you one, won't I?" She mused quietly, her brow furrowed in thought.

So as the woman looked over the girl, covered head to toe in still glistening wet blood, with hair of a bloody red itself, one thing came to mind.

Scarlet.

"Kokkinos." The woman announced.

"K-kokkinos?" The girl repeated, confused.

"Yes. Your name, from now on, shall be Kokkinos." The woman explained.

The girl, stunned that she had finally been given a name, just nodded dumbly at her, not knowing what else to do.

"My name, is Lady Agathe." The woman began, gesturing towards herself.

"But you will call me mistress." She continued, her grin growing.

"Because you, my dear Kokkinos, are _mine_."

* * *

 _A/n:_

 _And there you go, a memory of Kokkinos and how she got the name._

 _Ironically enoguh this is the first dreamstate I wouldn't have to BS and call it a dream, because it is actually a dream. I mean, it really happened, but it's still a dream._

 _Also, the more I worked on Lady Agathe's character, the more I realized I could have kind of switched her with Cinder._

 _Kind of_

 _In actuality, the path I have set out for Kokkinos and what I planned to do with her had little to do with what Cinder did. It's more that I found Lady Agathe's personality and CInder's personality were very similar, among other things. That said, they're very different too. Though part of that has to do with the fact Lady Agathe doesn't exactly want to have Grimm burn the world or something._

 _That said, I might have a dreamstate that explores the What-if of if I had Cinder take Kokkinos instead of Lady Agathe._

 _hmm_

 _In any case, I hope you enjoyed the dreamstate. I am in fact working on Madness, as well as a certain collab project that might finally see the light of day in two weeks_

 _maybe_

 _I also plan to have another dreamstate for yall next week._

 _But that's it._

 _Bye for now._


	4. Scene 4: Qrow

Dreamstate Scene 4

Qrow

 _A/n: Right, so I'm not going to have Scene 31 of Madness out by this weekend, shit's come up, don't have time_

 _This is a sort of consolation prize._

 _Also, this is **Minesniper** 's Dreamstate chapter. He wanted something with Ruby and Qrow._

 _Well, here's a scene all about Ruby and Qrow._

 _It's probably not going to be the last one, but it is the first time we see Qrow._

 _I'm also going to preface this and say that this is the first Dreamstate chapter that **might** be canon relative to Madness. _

_Might._

 _Scene 3 was canon, and Scenes 1 &2 aren't canon, but this one is a solid maybe._

 _We'll see how much I like the ideas and shit I brought up in here._

* * *

 **Qrow pov**

 _Oh, this is going to be perfect._ I snickered silently to myself.

I was watching from the shadows with all the stealth I bothered to muster. Considering the prey I was stalking, that wasn't much.

I watched as the pale hand tentatively reached out to grab the silver flask I had left on the table. Their pale fingers wrapping around the curved exterior, before the attached arm hoisted it up to the face that owned it. They uncapped it, and gave the contents and experimental sniff.

Finally, they gave it a taste, tipping back the bottle as they allowed the liquid to pour down their mouth.

An instant later, Ruby Rose was coughing her lungs up, desperately trying to get it out of her system.

I couldn't suppress the laugh at my 10-year-old niece coughing up my liquor.

Coming out of the shadows, I made my over to her, giving the first good hearty laugh I had had in awhile.

"Maybe you should wait till you're older." I laughed, patting her on the back.

In response, she looked up at me with a murderous glare that had no place on a little girl, muttered something darkly to herself, and brushed me off.

I looked at her disappearing form with a strained smile. A few years ago, that glare would have been an adorable pout. Now it was something that could tangle with the likes of Ms. Goodwitch. Something about that look gave me the impression I would regret this someday.

But that was ridiculous, right? She's just a little girl.

 _What could Ruby possibly do to me?_

 **Days later**

 _Why do I keep coming to these things?_ I wondered as I left Beacon

There was another meeting for our little "club" regarding finding the new Fall maiden. They wanted me to go looking for rumors of her being in a village just outside the kingdom. That wasn't the problem, however.

No, the problem was Glynda Stick-Up-My-Ass Goodwitch kept glaring at me the whole damn meeting, and whenever I made to grab for my flask, she yanked my ear with that damn semblance of hers. Which would, of course, make me look like an idiot when I yelped in pain for no apparent reason. I'm sure Ozpin, the bastard, knew what was happening, he was just content to let Glynda keep me from my precious Whisky.

 _But she can't keep me from it now!_ I thought with a smile.

Deciding to actually enjoy my first drink in…

 _18 hours?_ _Holy shit._ I thought, looking at my watch.

I wasn't even buzzed anymore.

Damn,

I needed to fix that.

Plus I was hungry.

So, with all that in mind, I made my way to a cozy little cafe in the city, sat myself down at one of the table outside, pulled out my flask, and belted a nice long sip back.

And immediately spit it back up.

" _Holy fucking shit!"_ I all but screamed, coughing up the remains of what _should_ have been my whisky.

But that sure as hell wasn't whisky.

Whisky had a nice warm burn as it went down. To someone unprepared for it, like Ruby, it was probably extremely powerful and intense. To me, it was nice, warm, and welcome.

This, on the other hand, was an ice cold airy liquid that felt like liquid winter racing down my throat, freezing me from the inside out. It wasn't just cold, it was so cold it burned, it burned harder than any whisky I had ever had did. Then there was the bittersweet aftertaste, not unlike strong coffee. It was by far, the most intense drink I've ever had, and I was not prepared for it.

When I managed to recover somewhat, I looked at my flask resting on the table in bewilderment, like my trust flask of whisky had betrayed me. It was then that I noticed that my flask was actually smoking. White vapors wisped out of the mouth of the flask slowly, like rolling fog.

"What the hell?" I whispered

"What's wrong?" Said a voice from behind me.

A voice that froze me to the bone.

Sure enough, a small, unearthly pale hand reached out from my side, and grasped the bubbling flask. The pale hand brought it up to thin red lips, tilted the flask upwards for long enough to get long swig of the icy drink. Her throat pulsed as she gulped down the contents, not reacting in the slightest beyond the way her lips began to curl upwards.

She lowered the flask from her lips, and calmly placed it back on the table, and looked at me with twin silver orbs glittering with mirth.

"Can't hold your liquor, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked with a smirk, smoke wafting from her mouth with every word.

I looked at her, jaw agape, stunned beyond all rational thought.

My mind raced as I saw my little 10 year old niece, who was looked closer to 7, take a long swig of a drink that had me coughing up it's frosty contents.

Me!

And this barely even 50 pound little girl was handling it with no problem. A girl who couldn't even handle my whisky, and this was way beyond that whisky she had.

So shocked, I was, that I didn't even notice as the waitress came and Ruby ordered our meals.

Finally, getting sick and tired of that damnable knowing smirk, and getting my thoughts mostly together, I spoke.

"Wha-ho-I don't even-what the fuck did you give me?" I finally said in a messy word soup.

"Language, Uncle Qrow." She chastised.

I glared at her.

She took another sip from the flask with a smile.

"What is that?" I repeated.

"A Сибирский Суицид" She answered.

I blinked.

"What?" Not comprehending the string of strange sounds that came out of her mouth.

" A Siberian Suicide." She translated.

"Which is?"

"Strong Moonshine mixed with a coffee liqueur prepared with liquid nitrogen." She explained.

"Moonshine?" I questioned

"Well I can't exactly buy alcohol. Had to make my own." She explained.

"You _made_ this?" I asked.

"Yup." She said, popping the p, obviously enjoying this.

"How the hell do you know how to make moonshine?" I questioned with a frown.

"I learned it from watching you." She replied, returning the frown with a flat look.

"I-" I started to open my mouth in protest.

Then, of course, I remembered that one time I did actually make moonshine at their house.

And the second time, and the third time...

 _I've done that way too many times at their place_ I realized.

I said none of this, however.

"Oh." I blinked instead.

"So, what'd you think of it?" Ruby asked, resting her chin on the table, not that that was a stretch considering how tall she was.

"I think this is straight death." I said flatly.

"Пизда" She grinned at me, a light blush gracing her cheeks.

I paused.

"...Are you _drunk_?" I asked, bewildered

"Probably." She shrugged, poking the bubbling flask.

"This stuff is pretty strong, and I don't exactly have a lot of body mass so my resistance is pretty pathetic." She explained.

"My ten year old niece is drunk." I groaned as I let my face slam down onto the table.

"I probably get my alcoholism from you." She mused carelessly.

I froze at her words. Slowly I lifted my head up from the table just enough so I could look at her.

" _What?_ " I said in a strained voice.

In way of response, she just tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'you get it from me'?" I repeated.

"Well, you're my uncle Qrow. That means you're related to me." Ruby said, elaborating on her thought process

"Right?" She added, tilting her head to the other side with an innocent blink of her silver eyes.

Inside, I cringed, realizing that we never did actually get around to telling her how this whole family actually worked, genetically speaking. We never told her that her and Yang have different mothers, and that I'm Yang's mother's brother, not her mother or father's brother. Yang found out on accident, which lead to...that night. We didn't even see Ruby again until a little over a year ago, and since then we never really explained it to her, not wanting to bring up the reason that she was taken from us.

So as a result, Ruby probably still thinks I'm her blood-related uncle.

And I'm not going to correct that.

 _I sure as hell don't feel like opening that bag of_

"Maybe you got it from your father?" I suggested with a strained smile, trying to deflect.

"But dad only started when I came back." Ruby argued solemnly.

I grimaced.

 _Oh, great job Qrow, you've reminded her about how she sort-of-accidentally turned her father into an alcoholic._

"What about mom?" She asked, yanking me from my thoughts.

"What?" I said, bewildered.

"Was mom an alcoholic?" She asked.

"No!" I shouted, coming to Summer's defense.

"I mean, sure, she liked her beer, her wine, her vodka, her brandy…." I trailed off

 _Actually now that I think about it, she really was something of a connoisseur of that stuff._

 _And_ I thought, stroking my beard with narrowed eyes, _She could certainly hold her liquor_

"Ok, _maybe_ you get it from your mother." I conceded.

"But she _wasn't_ an alcoholic." I added, with a pointed look.

 _God knows that angel of a woman wasn't nearly as fucked up and damaged as I am._

"If you say so." Ruby shrugged before taking another sip of her "Siberian Suicide" from my flask.

"Alright, that's it." I said, snatching the drink from her cool pale fingers.

"Wha-no!" Ruby whined with a wide eyes.

"Not till you're older, you're _way_ too young to be drinking anything like this." I asserted with a stern frown.

"But you started drinking when you were my age." She pointed out with a pout.

I blinked.

"Who told you that?" I scowled.

"You did."

"What!? When!?"

"Two months ago on a sunday when you were blackout drunk." She intoned flatly.

I groaned as I buried my face in my hands.

 _Yeah, that sounds like something I would do_ I admitted to myself, failing to fully suppress the embarrassed blush on my face.

"You really shouldn't use me as a role model." I argued finally, pulling my head from my hands.

"Why not?" Ruby asked with another tilt of her head.

"Because i'm not exactly an ideal role model." I explained,

"Why not your mom?" I suggested with a forced smile, hoping she took the bait.

"She's dead." She shot down flatly.

 _Dammit_ I mentally cursed.

"Okay, what about your dad?" I tried again.

"Right now he's not doing much other than being an alcoholic." She commented.

"Just like me!" I said pointing to myself, hoping to god she saw my point.

"Except your a functional alcoholic. He's not." She pointed out.

I groaned loudly as I leaned back in my chair.

"I'm too sober for this." I remarked.

"Well you _do_ have a nice flask of Siberian Suicide to help." Ruby pointed out.

"I'm not having your liquid death." I retored without even looking back down at her.

"Пизда" Ruby said, her smile audible to me.

:Well at least you're a happy drunk." I commented quietly. In fact, this was actually the happiest I'd seen Ruby in a long time. Too long, honestly, and as much as she was getting a rise out of me, it still warmed my heart to see her like this. It was also why I wasn't more angry at her for coming out here just to fuck with me.

 _Wait a minute.._

"Ruby…" I began slowly, bending forward to lean over the table menacingly as I looked her straight in the eyes.

"How did you get out here?" I asked with as much dead seriousness as I could muster, trying to impress upon her how serious this was.

"Oh." She began simply

It didn't work.

"I stowed away in your luggage." She answered casually with a shrug.

I stared.

I started with my jaw slowly loosening as what she said ran through my mind, unable to fully comprehend what she was saying. There were many many reasons for this, but one of the biggest ones was because I knew, for a fact, that the cargo hold my luggage was in was not pressurized.

While not as flashy as some other ways to go, the lack of air combined with the cold should have been more than enough to kill her. I knew that Ruby, with her weird aura, could survive things that would kill a normal person, but still, this meant she went for two hours in conditions man was not built for, including freezing temperatures and a severe lack of air.

And yet here she was.

Not 8 hours later.

Looking completely fine.

In my stunned state, I idly noticed Ruby taking my flask from me, and belting back more of her fancy drink of frozen death.

It wasn't until the waitress returned with our meal and placed it all down right in front of my face. Before I knew it, the waitress was looking at Ruby with pity as she took another sip from her flask, before turning to me with undisguised anger and mouthed "You disgust me" and furiously spun on her heel and walked away.

I was too stunned by what had just happened to look at her nice, firm, ass.

...well, almost.

Suddenly feeling a chill go down my spine, I looked around to see men and women sitting in tables all around me glaring at the two of us in disapproval.

 _What the fuck did I do?_ I wondered, feeling very uncomfortable.

Then I looked back at Ruby letting out a loud gasp of breath as she removed her lips from the flask of alcohol.

 _Oh my god they think I'm a pedophile_ I realized with wide horrified eyes as my blood froze in my veins.

 _Or a terrible drunk of a father giving her daughter alcohol._ I added.

"Ruby, how 'bout you put the flask down." I asked sweetly, hoping to god she just did it.

"But uncle Qrow, I thought you said that we could have some fun together if I could finish your drink?" She asked innocently with a tilted head and adorable blushing cheeks in a voice just a little louder than it needed to be. .

But her twinkling eyes told me everything everything I needed to know.

Blood drained from my face as I glanced around to see that, sure enough, everyone glares seemed to deepen, some even pulling out their scrolls, probably to call the authorities or something.

 _Ruby, why would you do this to me?_

Before I turned back to Ruby, I glanced down at the table to see what she had ordered, and my eyes practically bugged out of my head from all of it. There were three main dishes, two sides for each, a salad, drinks, and two desserts.

"...There's no way I'm eating all of this." I muttered.

"Of course not." Ruby said

"All this is for me." She said as she pulled two thirds of everything she had ordered over to her, leaving me with just one dish, it's sides, a dessert, and a drink.

"Thanks…" I said in a voice drier than the fucking moon. Still, she did manage to leave me with what I was actually going to order, a cheeseburger, fries, chips, some pie, and some Dack Janiels whiskey.

Then I paused.

"Ruby...how much is all of this?" I asked carefully, wary of the answer.

Instead of answering, she just looked up from her meal, and gave me a wide, mischievous, grin that promised only sorrow for me and my wallet.

 _I'm too sober for this_ I all but cried.

* * *

 _A/n: And there you go, Qrow and Ruby antics._

 _Now then, the reason it might be canon with Madness, is because there isn't anything in here that explicitly keeps it from being canon. Nothing blatantly condratics what's in Madness, or what I have planned for Madness._

 _At the same time, however, nothing really solid connects it to Madness._

 _At least not yet._

 _This isn't somehting that definitly happened in the past, like Scene 3 was with Kokkinos/Pyrrha_

 _This is substantally more wishy-washy._

 _Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, I'll have the next Scene of Madness as soon as I can._


	5. Scene 5: Halloween

Dreamstate

Halloween

 **Blake pov**

"So let me get this straight...you want to ask Weiss Schnee to be your date to the prom?" I asked incredulously as the team sat eating lunch.

"Yes." He nodded confidently.

"With a guitar." I added.

"The guitar is the keystone of the whole endeavor! It's what's going to woo her into my loving arms." He explained.

"Despite the fact that she's already turned you down about 20 times." I added flatly.

"Nobody can resist the power of a guitar!" He he said with an ignorant and blissful smile.

"Jaune...that's about as likely as all of us just being storybook characters." I critiqued, pulling the first thing that came to my mind as an example, headless of how much or little sense it made.

At my words Ruby, who had just been ignoring us as she ate her five course meal in private, jerked her head up to stare at me with her hollow silver eyes.

"What did you say?" She inquired with something that was almost and alarmed frown.

"I-uh...I said "That's about as likely as all of us just being storybook characters"." I recited, unsettled by the girl's newfound interest in me.

She continued to stare at me, searching me with those silver eyes of hers. I could feel her piercing gaze all over my body, feeling like it penetrated my skin and observed the person I was beneath my exterior.

"I see…" She muttered, narrowing her eyes.

Suddenly, she abruptly got up from her seat, standing up with all 5ft 2In of her "16" year old glory.

"Blake, come with me." She said in a tone that brokered no argument.

Intrigued, but annoyed, I sighed and decided to do as she asked.

"I thought _I_ was supposed to be the team leader." I murmured as I walked past the stunned faces of Jaune and Pyrrha.

After walking out of the cafeteria, she lead me to her "mother's" house on the campus. To be honest, the situation still confused me. was originally Lilith Totenrot's aunt, but then we discovered Lilith Totenrot was really Ruby Rose, who was not related to Ms. Goodwitch, but had fled from an abusive home, and had adopted her, so she was the adoptive mother of Ruby Rose.

But officially, Ruby Rose was Lilith Totenrot. So was her "aunt" or her "mother"?

 _Why does this have to be so goddamn confusing?_ I thought with a sigh.

"It's confusing because you make it confusing. I'm still officially Lilith, so just refer to her as my Aunt, it's not that hard." Ruby retorted blandly as if it was obvious.

"Stop reading my mind!" I glared at the back of her crimson-black covered head of hair.

"Make me." She blandly taunted without feeling.

Soon, to my relief, we arrived at the location. Ruby promptly opened the door for us, and we stepped inside. It was pretty much what I had expected, being neat and orderly, stacks of papers and books neatly lined up and organized. The walls were lined with several book shelves filled with books of various subjects.

"Make yourself comfortable." She said idly as she walked up to one of the book cases

Following her advice, I decided to sit down in one of the chairs before the television.

"So Blake." Ruby began from the bookshelves.

"What's going to happen in the next 15 seconds?" She asked suddenly.

"Uh-what?" I intelligently responded

"Don't think, just answer!" She shouted with urgency.

"Uh-" I began, caught off guard.

But, like she told me, I didn't think, I just pulled the first thought that sprung forth from my mind.

"You're going to give me ancient Grimoire in a dead language." I said, letting the words flow out of me.

"Correct." She said, appearing next to me.

Without another word, she threw the a large book with a leather cover onto my lap.

"Though, 'Dead', is something of a relative term." She added.

I blinked, looking at the tome before me, "Uh…"

"Yes, congratulations Blake." She said, turning to me with those hollow silver eyes.

"You're an Oracle."

"..."

"...I'm a what." I said blankly, my brain unable to process the words coming out of her mouth.

"I'm just as surprised as you are. Oracles are quite rare." She agreed

"Still, there's the chance you're a Prophet, not an Oracle." She added

"And the difference is?" I questioned.

"Well, in the sense I'm using it, a Prophet would mean you're God's chosen, whereas an Oracle would be more of a...coincidence." She explained.

"This is crazy." I said, shaking my head in disbelief, 'You're saying I can see the future or something?"

"More like 'or something'" She answered.

"As an Oracle, you can't so much see the future, as you can see other realities and universes that are either nearby or in some way intertwined or otherwise connected to this one." She explained.

"Or, well, your soul is connected to them, and channels that connection through you mind unconsciously. The result is that you actually have knowledge of things you shouldn't, and will unconsciously draw on them." She continued.

"Uh-huh." I said suspiciously, doubting the truth in any of this.

"Who is the god-creator?" She asked forcefully.

"Monty." My mouth immediately said.

Then I paused.

"H-how do I know that?" I asked, now very worried.

The God-creator's name was a secret, or lost to time. He wasn't supposed to have a name, not one we knew anyway, and yet somehow I _knew_ that was right. For some reason my soul knew it was the answer, my mind just had it clicked into place. God-creator = Monty.

"Because you're an Oracle." She said matter-of-factly

"...Or a Prophet." She added after a moment of consideration.

"But-I-That's-" I rambled, trying to wrap my head around all this.

"Fascinating." Ruby said, her eyes gleaming as her mouth curved suspiciously.

"Ruby?" I questioned, concerned about that look she was giving me.

"I must confess, I've never actually meet an Oracle in person. Lucifer has only told me of their existence. I am _highly_ interested in the things you can do, Blake." She said with a ghost of a mad grin.

I gulped, "W-what things?" I questioned nervously

"That's what I'm eager on finding out." She grinned, "But I have a feeling that you, oh wise leader, can delve into the arcane."

"Is that what this book is for?" I asked, picking the weighty tome up in my hands, "This...grimoire, a book of spells, right?"

"Well, it's a book of magical practices in general, but yes, that's the idea. It's quite rare to find someone attuned to this particular brand of magic." She answered.

"And what brand is that?"

"Dark Witchcraft."

* * *

 **Story 2**

 **Black pov**

"Alright Lilith, confess!" I cried, pointing accusingly at her.

"Huh?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah, confess!" Jaune added in emphasis.

"Why am I tied up?" She asked

"Because we know what you are, so we decided to take no chances." I said with a glare, pointing the wooden stake in my hands at her.

"...I see…" She said dully.

"They want you to confess to being a vampire." Pyrrha explained.

" _Pyrrha_." Jaune whined, annoyed by her giving up the game.

"It's ok Jaune, it doesn't matter." I responded.

"Wait, you guys think I'm a vampire?" she questioned skeptically, "Is that why there's all these crosses hanging around? And the water, which I'm guessing is holy?"

"Yes, we took precautions. We know all about your kind, Lilith."I all but spat.

"Actually we're really all just concerned about your blood-drinking habits. This is something of an intervention." Pyrrha explained.

"Pyrrha, stop showing weakness to her."I hissed.

"But why are you trying to antagonize her?"

"Because she deserves no mercy."

"Wait, are we killing her? I didn't sign up to kill her!" Jaune panicked.

"Well...as amusing as this farce has been...can I go now?" Lilith asked, growing tired of these games.

"No!" I whirled around at ehr.

"You're only allowed to leave once we get you into a binding contract so that you won't be able to suck the blood of innocent humans anymore." I explained.

"Uh-huh, and how, exactly, are you going to do that?" Lilith asked, playing along.

"We know the methods to put you in a blood contract, binding you into our service." I answered with a confident smirk

"Wait, you want to bind a little girl into your eternal service? That sounds like child slavery. I didn't know you guys were like that." Lilith said in feigned and subdued surprise.

"Quit playing games, Lilith, and give us what we want." I growled.

"Which is?" She questioned, as if dealing the fantasies of a child.

"You're true name, and your blood freely given." I declared.

"Oh, well in that case, it's Ruby Rose, and you can just open a vein here." She said with no hesitation, moving in her restraints to allow us access to the vein in her wrist.

I blinked, surprised by her sudden complacency.

"What are you trying to pull here?" I questioned suspiciously.

"I'm trying to leave as soon as possible. Might as well cooperate to help facilitate that." She shrugged.

"I suppose." I agreed hesitantly with narrowed eyes.

"Jaune, get her blood. Pyrrha, watch her to make sure she doesn't try anything." I ordered

"So…" She began conversationally as Jaune pulled out a knife and cut her skin open.

Ruby red blood began to rise out from the incision, pooling over and dripping down her arm.

"Why do you guys think I'm a vampire?" She said, not even wincing at the cut.

"We read the book on them." I smirked, pulling up a book with title _Twilight_

"You must be kidding me." SHe said with a flat and unamused look.

"Oh no, it has everything we need to know about your kind." I grinned, knowing we had her dead to rights.

"You have a disturbing fascination with blood" I began, listing all the ways we knew she was a vampire.

"That's called Hemophilia, and that's mostly because it's red. And morbid." She countered nonchalantly.

"You can seemingly teleport at will, moving faster than any human possibly could and appearing at will."

"Which isn't Impossible with aura, especially if it's my semblance."

"You have an aversion to wood, especially stakes."

"I go in the forest all the time, what are you talking about?"

"Animal's hate you."

"Not my fault."

"Your sleeping habits are strange, able to fall asleep at will but not requiring sleep for a while."

"Well that's almost disturbingly personal."

"You prefer your meat rare and bloody."

"Well I most certainly don't want it grey and tasteless."

As we traded words Jaune worked to arrange the blood into the proper runic array as depicted in the book we had stolen from Ruby, which brought me to my next point.

"Then there's your...collection." I sneered "Books on witchcraft? Human bones? Jars of blood?"

"Actually that would be more in line with me being a witch then a vampire." She pointed out.

"It would, except for the final nail in the coffin." I smirked.

"Oh?" She questioned.

"Yes." I grinned, "Your body."

"Alright, thats a little creepy."

"Despite being enrolled in a school for 17 year olds, you have the body of a 12 year old, meaning your lying about your age."

"Actually, I specifically said I _wasn't_ 17."

"Exactly. And on many occasions, you display a personality and knowledge far beyond your years." I continued

"Now I'm starting to feel like you're jealous because I'm smarter than you."

"All of this leads to one answer: You are an immortal vampire, stuck in the body of a child, the age in which you were turned." I deduced.

"Well actually there's over 30 different possible reasons for that-" she began to defend.

"Combined with you deathly palor-" I ignored her

"-well that's rude-" She commented.

"-and slim pulse, you have the body of a dead girl."

"And now you're making fun of my weak heart. How kind." She frowned.

"Plus, on multiple occasions, people have mentioned how your skin seems to sparkle in the sunlight."

"...what?" She said in complete bewilderment.

"And finally, there's Your blood red cape. The cape, of a vampire." I finished.

"...this cloak is the last thing I have of my mother." She scowled in a deathly quiet tone.

 _Well, it seems I struck a nerve_ I nearly smirked.

"Jaune, is it ready?" I asked, still staring down Lilith.

"Yes, just need you guys here for the last part and the moon." he answered.

"Good." I grinned.

I walked over to the stone table in which the magic circle had been drawn using the blood from all four of us. Above us the shattered moon shone through the skylight in it's full glory.

We arrayed ourselves around it, taking our positions as the moonlight lit up the circle. I placed my hands upon the drawn blood, and pulsed my aura through it. Just as said in the books, the blood lit up with a sinister red glow. A ringing sound filled our ears as the ritual fufilled itself.

Then, slowly, it receded and stopped.

"...did it work?" Jaune asked hesitantly.

Then we heard it.

"Amateurs."

Spinning around, we saw Lilith chuckling in the chair she was strapped to.

"What's so funny?" I questioned with eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"It's just...it was a good performance." She laughed "And you weren't totally wrong. And neither was my father when he tried to kill me."

"Unfortunately for you lot." She said, sobering up as she looked us all in the with her own silver pair.

"As close as you were" She continued, her grin turning savage.

As it did, I could see her teeth. They lacked the fangs of a vampire, but instead were rows of sharp canines

It was then that I noticed that she had suddenly gained a pair of wolf ears atop her head

Silver white wolf ears.

"You were fatally off the mark."

Before I knew it, there was a flash of white and a burst of blinding pain as I felt my flesh torn to shreds. Blood flew across the room as a roar of agony echoed throughout.

* * *

"I still can't believe you did that." She said with mirth.

"Shut up." I growled.

"I still can't believe that happened" Jaune said, shaken by the events that transpired

"the best part is, you all only have yourselves to blame." She laughed, a beautiful melody of sound.

I growled, shaking my head to get the thoughts out of it.

"No, we have _you_ to blame!" I shouted, feeling a newfound rage burn within me as I lunged to grab Ruby's shirt

"Now you had better fix this or so help me god, I will-" I began to threaten as I hoisted ruby up from where she sat

"down girl" She interrupted with a smile.

And like that, all the rage in me disappeared, replaced only with obedience and submission.

"Yes mistress." I responded, losing all drive to resist as I dropped her back on the ground and returned to my seat.

"I can't believe you lot did the ritual of Blood Binding, _in reverse!_." She smiled

"Oh, this just too good." She continued to chuckle as she brushed herself off.

"I mean, I hadn't planned on making a pack anytime soon, but you lot were just _eager_." She grinned wolfishly

"We're werewolves now…" Pyrrha said in a haunted tone, curled up and sitting on a log, naked and covered in blood. Just like the rest of us.

Save Lilith.

"Well that's what happens when you use a reverse blood binding ritual on a werewolf such as myself. Binding yourselves into my service with your blood mixed your blood with mine, making you all my werewolves." She answered, before pausing

"Except for Blake. You became a werepanther. Very curious." she added, looking straight at me with a curious expression.

"Perhaps your Faunus DNA acts as some sort of initial condition upon which the virus acts?" She mused before moving back on topic.

"Still, it's not all bad. At least you lot have me as your benevolent mistress as opposed to someone who would abuse you."

"Why did you let this happen?" Jaune asked

"Why would I stop it?' She responded with a quirked brow.

"But we were trying to bind you, why wouldn't you stop us from doing that, since you knew it was possible?" I asked.

She snorted derisively, "I didn't think it _would_ work. That Blood Binding ritual is one of the most difficult in the entire book. Even if you _had_ done everything perfectly, because I'm already bound to Lucifer nothing would have happened. I never imagined that you all would gotten the instructions wrong in just the right way so as to do it in reverse."

"Just goes to show that one should not meddle in forces beyond their knowledge. This is what you get for playing with magic." She smirked.

"Fix us." I stated, earning a raised brow from the girl.

"Please." I added.

"Why should I? You were planning to bind me into your service, to make me your slave. Instead, it blew up in your faces and now you all are my pack." She said with a cocked head.

"B-but we weren't going to do anything bad!" Jaune stammered.

"And how do I know that?" She questioned, "I mean, you probably would have ordered me to never drink blood again. Under the will of three people, I might not have been able to resist, and as such never drank blood again. Assuming I was a vampire, that would have meant that I would have slowly starved to death."

"M-maybe we could've given you some of our blood?" Pyrrha stammered, coming back around.

"...maybe." Lilith considered, "But that is all irrelevant now."

"So what now, oh wise and great Mistress?" I sarcastically spat out, though genuinely not knowing what to do now.

"Now, I go get you all some clothes. I'd rather not have my pack walk around nude simply because they didn't have the foresight to strip and pack and extra set." She answered, ignoring our burning blushes at her reminder of our nakedness as she headed to toward the city.

"But…tomorrow." She paused, glancing back with a smirk.

"Tomorrow I show you all how to be _wolves_."

* * *

I blinked, trying to force the exhaustion from my eyes.

"Wha...?" I groaned, my mind trying to come to terms with what was and wasn't reality.

My ears twitched at what sounded like Pyrrha getting up across from me.

 _Was that a dream?_ I thought.

Then I felt something poking me in the back. Turning around, I saw it.

Books

lots of Books

 _Right_ I thought, slowly remembering

 _I fell asleep reading Twilight along with a litany of other fantasy works_ I realized.

 _And eating candy_ I idly thought as I picked up a wrapper.

 _Right, should probably never do that again._ I decided.

 _Even if it was a rather nice night._

* * *

 _A/n:_

 _Surprise_

 _Halloween special_

 _And two stories_

 _TWO!_

 _crazy, huh?_

 _Now both these stories are actually based on reviews I got._

 _One person said something about Blake being a prophet considering all the offhand comments she makes that are eerily close to a truth she shouldn't know. I hadn't originally considered that, it was just a running joke for me, but it gave me an idea. So I decided to do this._

 _Now, will Blake actually be an Oracle?_

 _Maybe_

 _That first story took place in their sophomore year, and isn't out of the picture._

 _It's possible_

 _But I don't know if it will happen yet._

 _As for the second story, several people have told me they think that Ruby is the White Wolf_

 _Regardless of whether that's true or not, it got me thinking about what if Ruby was a werewolf_

 _which when combined with the comments some people have given me about her being vampiric, lead to this_

 _Blake and the rest of team ANBL trying to bind what they think is a vampire ruby into their service using a ritual so she won't kill anymore_

 _Originally it was going to end with Ruby turning and slaughtering them, but I decided to end on a..."Happier" note._

 _Plus, it was all a dream_

 _Which you should expect by now, this is called Madness of Death Dreamstate._

 _In any case, I've also posted the "season finale" of Madness Act II, Scene 32 Burnign Dead_

 _You should probably read that._


End file.
